Late at Night
by lemonlawlight
Summary: Light figures out L is a virgin during one night in bed. Rated M for language and graphic sex. If those make you uncomfortable in the slightest please don't read. But for the rest of you: Please Enjoy! (LxLight) (I do not own Death Note)


**I know it's kind of awkward but I have trouble editing my work after I write smut like this. So please, if you have any suggestions tell me. But this is my first time writing this sort of thing. Thanks for any comments and such. It's much appreciated ^-^**

Light pulled the blanket around his head. L's incoherent babbling and humming to himself was driving the teenager mad. He thought somehow the covers on their bed would block his ears, or rather hoped that they would. He had only been attached to this horrid chain with L for a few days and already, he couldn't stand it. Light was usually able to keep a cool head when it came to dealing with issues and… _people_.

"L please-"

" _Ryuzaki_ , Yagami-Kun. You never know who is listening."

Normally correcting Light on something like this wouldn't anger him, neither would it tip him over the edge. But he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up in the bed. His hair was straggled from the tossing and turning. His eyes, watery and glazed with tiresome looks. Light's side of the bed was screwed up to say the least. He had been tossing and turning so much, and ripping the blankets over his head. He now fixed his gaze on the " _oh so_ _wondrous detective_ ", L. He knew his eyes contained murderous intent and honestly he didn't care if he looked like Kira. It was _3 am_ damn it! And he hadn't had a bit of sleep in the last three days.

It took about a minute for L to realize that Light had moved from his "trying to rest" stance to sitting up. He locked his gaze on the younger man's and didn't let go until saying, "Ten percent higher."

"What?!" Light's temper was rising.

L shrugged, "now you're 34% Kira rather than 24%."

"I was just staring at you."

L didn't respond and went back to typing on his obnoxiously bright laptop. Light's haze changed from angry to incredulous. How did the guy stay up every night without sleep? He isn't human. Light pushed the laptop off L's knees and it landed with a loud thud on the carpet off the bed. L looked down at broken computer with no emotion in his face, "I was onto something…"

"Listen here," Light started, he straddled L's wrists and weighed down his legs with his own holding him down so L would have to listen to him. But before he could say anything L hissed up towards him like a cat or something, "10% more." 

"Shut up about the percents. Do you see me? I feel like I'm going to die if I don't get some sleep. Stop humming and talking and typing at three am in the morning damn you! I can't go to bed." Light was on the verge of tears. This was barely anything to be mad about but he felt like he had both hysteria and schizophrenia at the same time right now. He had never missed an ounce of sleep in his life. Everything was always orderly and stress free but for the first time in his life this random guy was ruining all those precious patterns that had always contained his mild OCD. Unknowingly, his grip had started to tighten around L's wrists.

"Light-"

"No, listen to me." Light held him down harder, having to sort of rustle up and down L to keep him still in place, "All I'm asking is for you to at least try to go to sleep. For me. I need sleep unlike you. It's the only way I eliminate stress and stay calm. I'm not mad at you I just really want to have a nice nap right now." 

"Light could have said it...mmf...not so forcefully a couple of days ago…nngx" L struggled beneath Light's grip. But he did not seem to notice, "I _did_ say something but you were too busy trying to blame me for mass murder that you didn't hear me." Light leaned in closer to get his point across, his hips falling onto L's. L grunted and tried to scoot away. That's when he truly noticed how uncomfortable he was making the detective. L's eyes were shut tight and sweat glistened on his cheek. Light pondered this. Maybe he had gone too far… He knew how awkward Ryuzaki got when was in close relations to other people. Light was about to let go and apologize for his rash actions when he felt something hard poke his thigh.

Light loosened his grip on L's wrists to glance behind him. There was no mistaking what it was. Was all this turning L on? Light considered how he had been basically grinding his hips against the detective trying to get him to stay put for the past minute and a half, but it was as if L had never experienced intimacy like this before. Light gulped, unsure of what to say in the current situation.

L was obviously embarrassed but tried to hide it by refusing to look up at the man above. Light smiled having an idea. "Ryuzaki, I can help you go to sleep if you want. I've seemed to have gotten you excited."

"I'm not excited." L's voice came out more as a squeak as his hands flailed beneath Light's force. Light felt the bulge twitch beneath him. L winced. Light took his hands away from L's cautiously, sliding them down the detective's chest, "Yah know Ryuzaki, if you haven't had experience with this sort of thing, I think it's healthy to let some tension out. And it will help you fall asleep as well as it will me."

"Light-kun, I don't know what you're i-implying b-but-"

"Why are you so opposed to this?"

"I've never been touched by anyone for this long. I think it's unprofessional if we-". Light slipped his fingers over L's covered erection and his sentence was stopped short with a low moan, almost like a cat's purr.

"Let me do this, Ryuzaki, as an apology for hurting your wrists when I shouldn't have. I have good experience with this. I won't hurt you okay?"

L didn't respond but he looked away and thrust his hips slightly upwards in a silent consent. Light grinned to himself on the inside. He hadn't expected to do this to L tonight. He was expecting to get in a fight over the whole sleep problem but they had come to a compromise. Light had "done" it with many woman at his college before but never a man. He didn't care about being completely straight so why not relieve some tension with a guy. A guy who was practically his equal at that with a few different intentions. But Light was loving how sensitive L was to touch. He was like an extreme virgin and probably had never even been high-fived in his life.

Honestly Light had always thought L was hot. He had a thing for dark and mysterious. And smart. God was his brilliancy sexy as hell. But he was also cute. It should be illegal to be both cute and sexy. Light forgot all about his former anger with L and wrought out hid stress through making out with L now, hard. He smashed their lips together and to his surprise, L kissed back fiercely. Light could feel his own erection hardening now. He leaned back from their kiss lingering on L's bottom lip. The detective made a few exasperated huffs. Light knew he was teasing him, but foreplay was necessary in his book of pleasure. He slowly started to remove his partners shirt, making sure his hands were running up the sides of his waist and up to his hard, pink, nipples. He pulled the shirt off completely, working it quickly off the chain.

He leaned his head downwards towards L's snow white chest. Hoping L wouldn't recoil after this move, he but onto his nipple lightly. This only created a louder response from the detective. A nervous, unsure, but completely turned on groan. Light didn't want to tease L for two long because he could feel his own erection throbbing underneath his pajamas. He let his tongue create a line of saliva down the middle of L's chest. L gasped, throwing one of his arms behind him, scratching aimlessly at a pillow. Light let his long hair tickle the sides of L's waist as he slowly removed L's pants.

Light nuzzled the pulsating erection through L's briefs. Light looked up to see if L's eyes were on him, which they were…sort of. Sometimes they fluttered upwards in a "to turned on to pay attention to reality" sort of way. Light flipped his hair back ready to take the world's greatest detective's virginity away from him. Orally at least, he would have to see if L was okay with the other stuff later.

He quickly removed his briefs and kissed the places around L's cock. Light could see he was trying to be respectful, abstaining from moving his hips up and down. But Light liked it when people begged.

He set a hand on the top of L's dick, which he got the response, "Holy fff….."

"You need to tell me if you want me to keep going," Light said with a playfully demonic expression. L breathed heavily trying his very best to form a sentence in this situation. Light thought it was amazing to see the detective so flustered like this. He usually had an answer to everything immediately.

"Please, Light-kun. _Please_." Light grinned wide and started moving his right hand up and down on L's shaft, while he licked the tip at a slow pace. At first L gave out a few low moans. And then Light decided to put the whole cock in his mouth. L's eyes flickered open with surprise and Light could see them dancing wistfully. His hips must have started moving instinctively at once point because they were quickly going up and down towards Light's mouth. Light swirled his tongue around the tip and bottom of the hard erection before he started rubbing his balls and virgin hole. L let out what sounded like a squeak.

"Light not there!"

"Don't worry." Light kept his hand on L's cock stroking lightly as he reached up to kiss L lightly on the mouth. He reached over to the counter beside the bed to grab L's germ lotion. Scentless and all. He spread some out on his hands before going back down to L's buttocks. He rubbed some lotion around the hole to relax the muscles. He did this was still licking softly at the detective's shaft. L didn't seem like he could last any longer. Light would have to make this quick. He stuck in one finger slowly, and then two. L thrashed to the side in shock and in slight pain. Light kissed his hipbones and entered a third finger, luckily L was too distracted by his first ever blowjob to even notice. Light started removing his clothes, having to take his hands away from his partner for a few moments. L propped himself up on his elbows, panting. His cock twitched, "wha-what are you doing."

"Honestly, Ryuzaki, how did you think guys do it?" Light finally removed his pants and briefs to reveal his throbbing erection. He had to sustain this if he wanted L to come before he did. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible. You can still go back… you know. 

Light's heart dropped when it looked like L was considering this. But L quickly nodded after a short minute letting himself plop backwards onto the crisp bedsheets. Light lusted over how sexy he looked in this position. Precum was spilling from both their members now so he had to act quickly. It was surprisingly easy to slide his dick in L's hole with the lotion, though L writhed softly beneath Light's stance. Light's cock throbbed in L's body yearning to move. But Light had to wait until his partner was comfortable. L arched his back and Light noticed a tear falling from one of his dark smoky eyes. Light risked a little more pain for his friend by leaning forwards to lick the tear off his cheek. L shuddered beneath him and started nodding fast, "Please…do it…I can't stand it anymore."

Light started very slowly, grinding their hipbones together at a turtle's pace but as L's hips started to move faster, so did Light. It felt so good being inside a virgin like L. His entrance was so tight and hot. He knew he had hit the prostate when L let out a loud moan, one that hit Light by surprise. He had never seen L have such deep emotion in his tone. He was now ecstatic to get him to come. Light shifted his position so L was no flat on the bed with his legs wrapped around Light's waist. He thrusted his hips to the right grinding against his partner's sweet spot again. L arched his back beautifully again. Light decided to be extra generous and reached out a hand to L's dick which was bouncing up and down. He curled his fingers around the side of it. It started twitching eagerly.

"L-Light… I think…stop…I'm gonna…something's happening."

Light leaned in close enough that his hair tickled L's cheeks, and he thrust himself into the detective at a faster pace, "you're so cute."

L winced and shuddered. He squeezed his eyes shut, and Light continued speaking, "What if I told you, you couldn't come yet?"

L threw his arms over Light's shoulders, "But I'm not sure if I can control...UGH!"

"Fine." Light thrusted much harder now, and faster because he was going to come himself very soon. Light watched L inexplicably. He was excited to break this detective's always emotionless expression through the art of sex, which Light had mastered in high school with amateur and boring girls.

"Light…Ugh…nng…AH!"

Light was close and so was L. Light leaned down yet again and whispered something in L's ear. That's when L's back arched higher than Light knew no one else could do. "OH GOD!" Warm ooze leaked from his cock and onto his milky white chest. Light then let go of his own, someone silent climax, save a few grunts. He collapsed on top of L hoping he didn't crush him. It took them a few moments to form actual sentences.

"Ju-Just now…"

"What?" Light asked.

"You whispered that you liked me." Light looked up to see a quivering hand over the detective's mouth, his face flushed red. Were those tears?

Light gave him a look, "Okay so I just gave you the best sex you've ever had and the only sex you've ever had and you're blushing because I said I liked you"

"It's the nicest thing anyone has pretty much ever said to me."

L hopped up on all fours before Light could say anything. "Thanks for doing it with me. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"I'm not a prostitute. You make it sound weird," Light couldn't contain his laughter. "Now can we please go to bed? If you try to sleep I promise you I will introduce you to BDSM."

For the first time, L smiled, wide. "Okay, but just so you know I suck at calculating things after a long night of sleep. And sex…I guess. My mind is totally blank right now."

"Maybe this was a bad thing then…" Light trailed off, grabbing both their briefs from the floor.

"No!" L interrupted, "I feel like all my stress is gone."

"Good. That's what sex is supposed to do. But let me tell you, it wears off pretty quickly."

"I guess we're going to have to have sex a lot then."

Light giggled nervously, "Sure, sure. Now put your clothes on."

Both being exhausted the two of them fell asleep quickly. Light was overjoyed to finally get some shuteye. That's when some sort of rustling beside him woke him up. He checked the clock first. 5 am. It had only been two hours of sleep. What woke him up? He looked beside him to see L cuddling up to his arm, sleep talking about marshmallows. Light felt like he was going to cry. This detective was going to be the death of him. He fell back onto his pillow and said aloud and without remorse:

"For fuck sake!"


End file.
